About Time - 2019 Upload
by LoveSuits2013
Summary: If you love Harvey Specter then you'll wish you were the woman in this story! * Harvey Specter loved his life. He had everything he'd ever wanted. Then he met her. He'd met his match. Could he do this? Could he make himself vulnerable? * I do not own any of the characters from Suits. * Reviews welcome! **Re-uploading this classic a chapter at a time as requested by the fans!**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harvey Specter greeted the doorman of The Westley Hotel with a friendly and familiar pat on the arm; he'd got to know these guys well over the years. After all, he only lived around the corner and The Long Bar at the Westley was his local bar and favourite. The Long Bar was old school; that's why he liked it. Lined with wood panelling and dimly lit with relaxed lighting, he loved how he was transported back in time to old New York. He came here a lot, their array of fine and rare scotch was unrivalled in the city and he loved that it was still one of the best kept secrets in New York. He hoped it would stay that way. He called in on his way home at least a few nights every week. He loved how the room made him feel. Sometimes he'd meet clients here if it was a late meeting or he just wanted to meet them away from the office. He felt it said a lot about him, that he had exquisite taste. He was meeting an old client here this evening. They hadn't caught up in a while and the client wanted Harvey's advice on something so Harvey felt the Long Bar would be perfect.

As Harvey crossed the lobby of the Westley he could feel several pairs of eyes on him, something he'd got used to over the years. The fact that Harvey knew they were admiring eyes put the faintest trace of a smile on his lips and a slight swagger in his step. The eyes belonged to both men and women of course. He'd been told once that he walked through life knowing men wanted to be him and women wanted to sleep with him. He felt that this was an accurate observation and it made him feel good. As Harvey walked down the long corridor off the main lobby to the Long Bar he could see it wasn't busy – good, he thought. He nodded to the bar tender and chose a table in the centre of the room which afforded him a clear view of the door so that he could see his client arriving. As he settled down into the leather chair and unbuttoned his jacket the bar tender came over with his scotch. Harvey was here often enough that a nod was all that it took.

Harvey got out his phone and replied to the emails that had come in while he made his way over here. He forwarded a few on to Donna to deal with and also sent her another email telling her to take the night off as he'd carry on working from home tonight. He also knew that Donna had started seeing someone and would love the chance to see him during her busy week. See, he could be nice – despite what some might say!

Harvey saw his client arriving a few minutes later, stood to greet him and indicated for the bar tender to come over. They caught up on each other's news over a drink and then got down to business. About 20 minutes later Harvey saw her. Little did he know that this woman was about to change his life forever.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews. **

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harvey had 'known' his fair share of beautiful women, but this one had something else about her that took his breath away. She was stunning. As she walked down the corridor to the Long Bar Harvey's world seemed to move in slow motion. He studied every detail of her. From a distance he could see she was tall and slim but still had curves, and her hips moved beautifully as she walked. He could tell that the red dress she wore was expensive, it was cut beautifully and well-tailored and showed off her curves incredibly. It looked familiar, he seemed to think he may have seen it on Jessica – but it didn't look like this on her! The black heels she wore matched the black belt of her dress and she walked like a catwalk model despite the fact they were incredibly high. How did women manage to walk in those things?

The lights overhead in the corridor highlighted her naturally blonde hair that was falling in soft waves around her face, over her shoulders and down her back. As she reached the door of the Long Bar he could see that she was incredibly beautiful. She had perfect features that made her look classically beautiful, but also approachable, not the opposite which could quite often be the case with beautiful women.

He smiled inwardly as he realised that women probably wanted to be her and men wanted to sleep with her. So they had at least one thing in common!

He watched her as she settled in to a booth across the room. She pulled a laptop out of her Black Hermes Birkin bag (working with Donna for so long meant he knew bags!) along with a note pad and stack of catalogues. He wondered what they were catalogues of.

Another hour passed and Harvey had been busy switching between his conversation with his client and checking on mystery woman. He had to say that by this point, he was done with his client and could only focus on the lady in red. Who was she? She'd been busy making calls and typing on her laptop as well as flicking through the catalogues and making notes. He couldn't be sure but he thought he'd caught the trace of a British accent. What he was sure of was that she had an endearing laugh and looked even more beautiful when she smiled.

His initial reaction to her was the same as his usual reaction to beautiful women – he wanted to sleep with her. But as he watched her and studied her during the course of the evening, he became more intrigued by her and actually wanted to talk to her and get to know her. Not standard Specter procedure! What was also not standard Specter procedure was the fact that he hadn't caught her looking at him, not once.

Half an hour later Harvey's meeting was over. He told his client that Donna would be in touch with the paperwork in the morning and they said goodbye. As his client left, Harvey sat back down and finished his scotch and motioned to the bar tender to bring him another. At this point he noticed that mystery woman seemed to be slowing down on her work too as she'd finished making calls and was flicking through one of the catalogues. His eyes were drawn to her feet as she slipped them out of her heels and wiggled her red painted toes. It was at this point that she noticed him looking at her and their eyes met for the first time. The connection was undeniable as they held each other's gaze for a few seconds. She thought he had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, who was this handsome man?

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She'd noticed him the moment she walked in to the Long Bar of course. Hard not to – the place was almost empty, he was sat in the middle of the room and he was beautiful. She hadn't looked directly at him, but she knew he was there and could tell she needed to check him out discretely later on. She waited a few minutes after she'd got settled in her booth before she looked at him. He was very handsome and had the sexiest hooded eyes she'd ever seen and she loved his suit, a three piece – nice, it was well-tailored and obviously very expensive, but most importantly it fit him beautifully. These high flying New York men really did know how to look after themselves and how to dress she thought.

'Focus' she told herself. She was here to work not to admire the locals. The wi-fi was out on the top floors of the Westley Hotel. She was staying in her usual suite and so was without an internet connection. She had work to do so had to go downstairs to one of the hotel's bars to pick up a signal. She loved the Long Bar, it was tucked away from the main lobby and the other bars but more importantly; it felt like a small piece of home. The wood panelled room felt so British and old school – she loved it. They also had an amazing selection of scotch. Not the most obvious drink for a woman, but an enjoyable night cap. This evening's drink of choice was a large glass of wine though – it had been a busy day!

After about an hour and a half she had caught up on her emails and calls and done all the work she'd wanted to get through. So she leaned back, picked up an auction catalogue, kicked off her shoes, let out a big sigh of relief and set about finishing her glass of wine.

That's when she felt those eyes on her, his eyes. She'd been so involved in her work she hadn't given him a second thought, until now. Until she could feel him staring at her. She looked up and was right. He was staring at her. Damn, those eyes! They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, but was only a few seconds in reality. He smiled a sexy, knowing smile and lifted his glass to her in acknowledgment. She smiled back and did the same. Just then their moment of whatever it was, was interrupted as his phone rang. Harvey cursed whoever it was silently. It was Jessica. She wanted to know how his meeting had gone. Harvey explained it went fine and the client was happy and just needed some advice on something. He said he had to go and would speak to her at the office tomorrow. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

Harvey walked over to the booth where she was sat. "Hi, you look like you could do with another drink, can I get you one? I'm Harvey by the way".

Harvey prayed she would agree. He had to get to know this woman. He'd almost felt nervous coming over. Harvey Specter did not get nervous, not about women. He stood with one hand in his pocket, one hand holding his scotch and his head tilted to the side with raised eyebrows as he waited for a response.

She gave him a wary look, she clearly did not usually agree to accepting drinks off men she didn't know. As if reading her mind Harvey added "Don't worry, I don't do this often," 'you liar' Harvey thought to himself. "I just finished a business meeting and you looked ready for another drink".

"Well, ok" she said after thinking about it for a few seconds. "I don't usually accept drinks from strange men but I could do with another and you seem respectable enough!"

"I am. Very respectable. Harvey Specter, nice to meet you" he said reaching out his hand.

"Alexa Smith, you can call me Alex" she said returning his handshake. They both secretly noted that the other had a good firm handshake. There's nothing worse than a bad handshake they thought collectively.

As Harvey took a seat at the booth he got a closer look at the catalogues on the table. He could see they were auction catalogues for diamonds and jewellery. He motioned to them as he asked Alex what she did for a living.

She explained that she was a diamond merchant and fine jewellery dealer and that she was here in New York for some auctions, hence the catalogues, and some consultancy work. She bought and sold diamonds and specialised in rare ones. She also acted as an advisor for people who were investing in fine jewellery. She did business with all of the high end jewellers on Fifth Avenue and loved what she did. He could tell. She was so passionate about it. He liked how animated she got when she talked about it and the sparkle it put in her eyes.

In return Harvey explained that he was an attorney at the city's top law firm and that he was a senior partner and had his sights set on being made a named partner. He always achieved his goals and so it was only a matter of time before he achieved this one. She noted that he was treading a fine line between ambition and arrogance; luckily he pulled it off as ambition. Just. But for once, Harvey was far more intrigued by someone else's story than his own and pushed Alex for more information. With her British accent (which he loved), she clearly wasn't a New York native.

Alex explained that she split her time between New York and her home in London, although most of her time was spent in London, maybe a 60/40 split, she did love it here. The Westley was a home away from home as she used to stay here as a child. Her dad is British and her mom (or mum as she calls her) is American. They met when her mom went to school in London. They fell in love and set up home in England. Her dad was also in the diamond trade so they had frequent trips to New York all through her life and this is where they'd stay. She kept that tradition and continued to stay here today. She explained about the wi-fi situation and her love of the Long Bar.

They exchanged stories over casual flirty chat on where they went to school (Harvey over here to Harvard Law, Alex over in London to study business), their careers (both very successful), their interests (music, food, travel, design, running, scotch!) and they hardly noticed the time fly by until Harvey's stomach growled. It was 9:30pm and he was hungry.

"So Miss Smith, I know we haven't known each other very long but I'm a pretty good judge of character and think I can trust you to behave yourself. I'm starving and I know a great little Italian a few blocks away – would you like to join me for dinner?"

"To be clear, I wouldn't normally accept a dinner invitation from a strange man…who approached me in a bar…only a few hours prior. But, there's something about you Mr Specter. So, yes – against my better judgement, let's go for dinner"

Alex was intrigued by this man. Not to mention he was beautiful to look at. To be honest, she didn't really have much free time while she was here as she had to cram so much in. She had friends here that she needed to make time for, client meetings and dinners and industry events but if he could provide some entertaining company during the little free time she had, like tonight, then that was fine by her. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again after this dinner, was it?

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He wasn't wrong about the restaurant, she thought. It was great. A hidden gem of a place. It felt vaguely familiar to Alex. Maybe she'd been here with her parents as a kid. She wasn't sure. It was a small cosy place and a short Italian man greeted them as they arrived. He obviously knew Harvey and sat them at a quiet table in a corner of the restaurant.

Their conversation came easy and any short silences were not awkward. To anyone watching, it looked like a pair of old friends catching up over dinner, albeit with a little mutual flirting thrown in for good measure. They talked more about work and Harvey filled her in on his colleagues. About Jessica being his mentor, about him now being Mike's mentor, about Donna being essential to his existence at the firm and about Louis being a pain in his ass.

Alex had many clients as high flying as Harvey and then some. These people earned crazy money and in turn spent it with her. So she was always surrounded by wealth and what it could get you. Hell, she made more than enough money to keep her in Hermes bags and Louboutins. She wondered how much it would cost for some of the city's top lawyer's time and Harvey confirmed it was $1,000 an hour. "Wow, you must be good" she said. "Oh I'm unbelievable" came his reply along with the sexiest smile Alex had ever seen. She could tell that this guy would be trouble if she wasn't careful. Harvey was just thrilled she'd walked straight into that one!

"So what would $1,000 get me?" Harvey asked and there was that wicked smile again. "It would get you a few hours of my time and maybe even lunch." Harvey raised his eyebrows, impressed that Alex's time commanded almost as much money as his. "I'm impressed; I like independent women that make their own money. This city's too full of gold diggers." Harvey added. "I do ok! I'm lucky that I love what I do and I'm very good at it. I work hard and I know my stuff inside out so when the paydays come, they can be pretty big" she replied.

Harvey was intrigued "so what's the most expensive diamond you've ever bought or sold?" "Last year I bought a ridiculously rare and expensive collection of diamonds for a client at auction and my commission ran in to eight figures". "Eight figures?! I'm in the wrong trade! Wow. Beauty, intelligence and her own money. You're the complete package!" Harvey said. "Yes I am" Alex replied with a knowing smile. Harvey wasn't sure how he felt about her earing more money than him initially, but then he soon realised it was a good thing. He'd dated too many women that only cared about his money and what he could buy for them.

As if almost reading his mind as it wandered to women he'd dated, Alex wondered how often Harvey came here, or more specifically, how many women he'd bought here. She got the distinct impression that he'd had more than his fair share of women. There was no way he could be that confident, that handsome and that cocky and not be a hit with the ladies. A subject they would discuss later, over their second bottle of wine.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harvey didn't usually care about what his dates had to say, not that this was a date. Don't get him wrong, Harvey loves women. He appreciates and adores them. He just has no desire to get deep and meaningful with them afterwards. He has no time for relationships and how clingy women can be. He's watched his friends get into unhappy relationships and does not want that for himself. So, he's got in to a routine of loving and leaving beautiful women. He has everything he needs. He likes his life exactly how it is.

Harvey catches the waiter's eye and asks for another bottle of wine. "I've got a meeting at Cartier in the morning, I really shouldn't drink any more" Alex said. "Nonsense, you'll be fine, I can tell you can handle your drink better than American women" Harvey countered. "True, we Brits can drink" Alex agreed. "See, I really am the best closer in New York City" Harvey confirmed with a smirk.

As they stared on their second bottle of wine Alex was ready to hear about his love life. Much as she'd suspected, he loved women and despite playing it down, she read between the lines and could see that he was the 'love them and leave them' type. He was a very busy man so that's how his needs were taken care of. "I love my job. It allows me to afford the finer things in life, which I love. But I work hard and work long hours so my personal life has always taken a back seat. So my current lifestyle works for me. Honestly, I just haven't met anyone that I actually want to keep around." Harvey instantly regretted his honesty. He didn't want to put Alex off. Not that he wanted to keep her around. Did he?

Alex leaned forward and said "Maybe, you just haven't met the right woman" with a cheeky smile. She was taken aback by his honestly initially, but then she saw it as a bit of fun and a challenge. But did she want to accept it? Harvey Specter seemed like a complex man. Did she have time for this?

"Maybe" came his reply. He liked what she was suggesting. She could tell there was more to his story though. She could almost see pain behind his eyes. "There's something more though, I can tell. What aren't you telling me Harvey? Come on, we've known each other for like, 3 hours, you can tell me anything" she teased. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him let his defences down but he did. He never opened up to anyone but there was something about her, probably the fact he thought he'd never see her again. He couldn't believe she could tell there was more. He was hard to read yet she'd managed to read him. "I don't trust women." There, he'd said it. "My mom cheated on my dad when I was a kid and so I guess it's scarred me. I know it's irrational and not all women cheat but I can't help it. What she did tore our family apart. I would never get involved with a woman if I knew she was married or in a relationship. I just couldn't do it." "Wow, Harvey I'm sorry. That's awful. You're right though. Not all women cheat." She could see why he was the 'love them and leave them' type now. It protected him, prevented him from getting hurt. Or from unwittingly hurting someone else.

Harvey waned to change the subject. He didn't want her to think he was damaged goods. "So, enough about my love life, or lack of love life. What about you? You must have guys falling over themselves for you? One in every port?!" he said winking. "Well, actually no, not one in every port. I'm a one-man kind of woman. I've never cheated or been cheated on; as far as I know. So maybe I can be too trusting or naive because I've never been hurt like that. I came out of my last long-term relationship about a year ago. He lived in London. He turned out to be an idiot." Harvey nodded "he must have been, to let you go". He smiled, pleased with himself, she'd walked straight into that one too.

"So you're single then?" Harvey asked with that smile. "Yup" came Alex's reply. He looked thoughtful as he poured what was left of the wine into their glasses "Interesting. You. Me. Both single. Very interesting" he said and then cocked his head to the side, pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. Alex just smiled and drank her wine. She wasn't about to become one of Harvey's many women. No way. But this was fun and he was gorgeous.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harvey woke up with a headache. Drinking that much on a school night was not wise he reminded himself. Oh well, it was worth it. He'd had the best night. He hadn't enjoyed a woman's company that much since, well, never. His mind drifted back to the previous evening. After they left the restaurant the night before, they walked the couple of blocks back to The Westley laughing and joking about nothing and everything, Alex had thanked Harvey for a great evening and kissed him on the cheek. After ensuring they swapped numbers Harvey said goodnight to Alex at the elevators. Hoping that at some point he'd be getting into the elevator with her. He realised he was smiling to himself, but then noticed the time and jumped out of bed and into the shower.

He'd grabbed a bit more sleep than usual this morning by hitting the snooze button a few times. Something he regretted as he walked past Donna's desk and into his office. He hadn't even reached his desk before she was in there asking him what was wrong. She was too good at this for his liking! "It's 8:30, that's late for you, what's going on?" Donna quizzed. "What? Nothing. I had a bit of a headache this morning so I went back to sleep". He decided to go with the truth. She didn't look satisfied but let it go and went back to her desk. It was Thursday and she needed to keep him in a good mood as she wanted to leave early for drinks with Rachel, and she also wanted his corporate card to pay for their girl's night out.

The day was passing by quickly; Harvey had just got back to his office after going out for a hotdog. He hadn't realised it was past lunchtime until his stomach growled. Mike came in brandishing some files and sat opposite Harvey. "Jessica just gave me these. She wants you to handle this" he said. Harvey looked over the files and a huge grin broke out across his face. "What? Why are you so happy?" Mike asked. "Because I know just the diamond expert for this case" was Harvey's simple reply.

Donna could see that Harvey was in a great mood when Mike left his office so thought she'd cease the moment and tell Harvey she was off to Happy Hour. "No problem. You deserve it. You want my corporate card?" came his reply. He usually gave her shit about it before letting her go. This was too easy. Something was up. But she didn't know what. How could she not know? She's Donna! "Erm, yeah. Thanks Harvey. See you tomorrow" came her reply as she speedily left his office to grab Rachel before he could change his mind.

Harvey hadn't noticed the time. He'd been busy going over files for a big case that was coming up while listening to some music. The noise of the vacuum down the hall caught his attention and he look at the clock on his office wall. It was coming up to 10pm. Shit, he'd forgotten to call Alex and talk to her about the diamond case. He needed her to come in to the office tomorrow to meet the client.

He picked up his phone and found her number. She picked up on the third ring. He smiled to himself. As did Alex when she saw who was calling. "Mr Specter" Alex said as she answered. "Miss Smith" came Harvey's reply. "To what do I owe the pleasure Harvey?" Her accent sounded so sexy to Harvey he couldn't help but smile when he spoke to her. "Well" he started. "I'm just leaving the office and I'm on my way home. Thought I'd call in at The Long Bar for a nightcap. I was hoping you'd join me as I have a business proposition for you". There was a pause. "Sounds intriguing" came Alex's reply. Alex went on to explain that she was in cab on the way back to the hotel and would be there in about 10 minutes. She'd been for drinks with a friend. A male friend Harvey noted. Someone called Henry. Didn't sound as good as Harvey he thought to himself. Who was this Henry? He'd need to find out. What was this he was feeling? Jealousy? Over a woman he'd known only 24 hours. It made him feel uneasy.

Harvey arrived at the bar, scanned the room and could see he was there before Alex. He ordered two glasses of his favourite scotch and took a seat on one of the chesterfield couches along the back wall. It was busier than usual in the bar, maybe because it was a Thursday night. He'd strategically positioned himself here so that he could watch her walk down the corridor to the bar and then watch her walk through the bar. As well as watching everyone's reaction to her as she entered the room and then watch every man's gaze turn to envy of him for being the one she was meeting there.

Alex arrived a few minutes later. The long walk down the corridor afforded Harvey a chance to take her in. Still beautiful, effortlessly beautiful, he decided. He studied her from head to toe. Her golden hair was in a loose bun on top of her head with a few strands of hair that had fallen free framing her face. She was dressed in the definition of 'smart casual' he thought. She had on a white camisole covered up by a black tuxedo jacket, skinny dark rinse jeans and those black Louboutin heels he liked so much. She carried a bright yellow Celine bag in the crook of her arm. It was called the Celine Phantom wasn't it? Thanks Donna, he thought. He knew too much about handbags for any self-respecting man. In his defence, he'd only remembered it was called the Phantom because there was a Rolls Royce by the same name!

He was right, when she entered the room she was stared at by both men and women. He liked that. He liked that they were about to be very jealous of him. Alex spotted Harvey sat on a couch at the back of the room and saw him stand to greet her. Even in these heels, he was still taller than her. He wasn't wearing a vest today she noticed. He still looked amazing though. And he knew it, she thought.

As they both sat down on the couch Alex noticed he'd got her a scotch. She smelled it and recognised it instantly. "My favourite" she said. Harvey was impressed she knew it and said "what can I say; we've both got excellent taste". He was desperate to get to the bottom of who 'Henry' was but knew he shouldn't open with that, so instead he settled on discussing their hangovers. Alex had made it to her meeting at Cartier, albeit after waking up with a headache and needing a good old British favourite; a bacon sandwich, to get her ready to face the day ahead.

Harvey couldn't wait any longer "so, how was drinks?" "Good thanks, really good" came the reply he did not want to hear. He figured it was time to cut to the chase "who's Henry?" "Is that jealousy I detect in your tone Mr Specter?" Alex teased. "No, I'm just curious" Harvey lied. Alex explained that Henry was an old friend. They met when she came to New York to work at Tiffany & Co as part of her business degree during the third year of her studies. They worked together every day and became best friends. They moved in together shortly afterwards. At his point Alex noticed Harvey's jaw clench so decided to put him out of his misery by adding that Henry was gay. Alex laughed inwardly as she saw his jaw relax. She then went on to add that Henry's mum, Rose, had treated her like one of the family and they both meant the world to her. When she got back to London for the final year of her degree, Henry got a transfer to the Bond Street branch of Tiffany and went to live in London. He moved in with Alex and they had the time of their lives. He was a big part of why she decided to split her time between London and New York when she became self-employed. Harvey liked that she had this connection to the city as it meant she would continue to come back.

"So what's this business proposition you have for me?" Alex asked. Harvey explained he'd been passed a case yesterday that involved a client being duped out of millions of dollars through scam diamond investments. He needed a diamond expert to come in and consult on the case. "Naturally, I thought of you" he added. "The client's coming in tomorrow morning, would you be able to join us? Say 11am?"

"Sure, no problem. I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon but I'm free all morning."

"Great. As a thank you for agreeing to help out at such short notice I'd like to take you out for dinner afterwards"

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I'll be billing you for my time. So no 'thank you' required!"

"Call it a date then" he said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Damn he was sexy she thought but then added "I'd love to Harvey but I'm afraid I can't tomorrow night. Henry's mom is cooking dinner for us. That woman can cook and there's no way I'm not going! Unlike the models that I'm sure you regularly surround yourself with, I like to eat!"

Harvey shook his head and laughed "OK then, Lunch tomorrow and a date on Saturday night?" he asked.

"Lunch sounds good but I can't do Saturday night. My parents are coming to town for the weekend and we're heading out of the city to visit my mum's family. We travel back here on Monday night."

"Sounds like you're not interested. Tuesday? Dinner? If not, I'll take the hint" he was starting to feel that this was hopeless. He wasn't used to doing the chasing.

"Sounds like you're stalking me! Tuesday. Drinks. Dad's making me go on some corporate thing with him on Tuesday and it's their last night in the city so I said I'd have dinner with them. They eat early though so I'll be free for drinks with you afterwards if you want?"

"Sounds like I have no choice if I want to see you again!" he protested. So can you fit in a proper dinner date with me before you leave? So that I can give you the full Harvey Specter treatment! I have a client thing on Wednesday but I'm free after that" he said hopefully.

"As appealing as the full Harvey Specter treatment sounds it doesn't look too good for you. I'm going to the Tiffany Blue Book Ball on Thursday. Henry's hosting a table and it's a major networking opportunity for me. I usually land some big clients at these events. Then it's Henry's birthday on Friday and he has a BIG night out planned. Then I fly home on Saturday" she said making an exaggerated sad face.

Harvey laughed at this but felt really disappointed. He wanted to get to know this woman but she wasn't making it easy for him. "OK then, lunch tomorrow and drinks on Tuesday it is then. When do you fly back to New York?" he asked. Praying it wouldn't be too long, but all the while trying to play it cool.

"You don't have long to wait actually, I have to be back here for another auction so I fly back here the following Friday. I'll only be in London a week before I fly back here."

"So you get back here on Friday 5th right?" "Yes, that's right" she confirmed. "Good so I'll take you out to dinner then, I'm assuming you're free?" "No plans yet" she answered. "Great, that's settled then. It's two weeks away but we have a date planned" Harvey stated looking pleased with himself.

He sure was going out of his way to get a date Alex thought. But she knew men like Harvey; their diaries were full of dates with women that they knew would end up in their beds. She was not going to be one of those women. She wasn't getting any younger, she was turning 30 later this year she reminded herself. Urgh! She wasn't going to waste her time being used by a womaniser. He'd admitted to her that he wasn't the relationship type so why was she bothering to spend time with him? It made more sense to find a boyfriend that lived in London not New York. But until she found that boyfriend maybe she'd continue to see Harvey. He was good company and great to look at after all.

They finished their drinks and Harvey handed Alex the files she needed to read up on before tomorrow's meeting. Once again they parted ways at the elevators with a kiss on the cheek. They both felt the electricity between them. It was undeniable. Harvey couldn't wait until he got to ride in that elevator with her and Alex got worried that one day she might let him.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once again Harvey was in a great mood on Friday morning. Donna walked into his office to return his corporate card. "Good night?" he asked. "Yeah, great thanks. What's got you so chipper? It's unnerving" Donna said with an over dramatic look. "Can't a guy just be in a good mood?" he asked. "No, he can't. Not you. You always have a reason for behaving like this. I will find out. I'm Donna" she said as she turned on her heel and walked out of his office back to her cubicle. As she sat down and looked back at him he was leaning back in his chair and looking at her, grinning like a Cheshire cat while biting his pen between his teeth. She'd find out she promised herself.

Turned out she didn't have to wait very long to see exactly what had got Harvey in such a great mood. Harvey was in the conference room with Mrs Victoria Denning, an old client of his. She had a vast family fortune and had been stung in some diamond investment scam. Harvey told Donna that he had a diamond consultant coming in to join them and to let him know when she got here and to show her to Harvey's office when she arrived. Donna made her way to the reception area to meet the consultant when she got there. "Alexa Smith?" Donna asked the beautiful tall blonde standing in front of her. "Yes, nice to meet you" she said extending her hand for Donna to shake. Good firm handshake they both noted mentally. Yes, this was definitely the reason behind Harvey's good mood Donna thought to herself.

"I'm Donna, Harvey asked me to show you to his office, if you'll just follow me."

So this was the indispensable Donna, Alex thought. "Great, thanks. Please, call me Alex. Oh, I love your shoes" Alex said as she followed Donna along the glass lined corridor. "Thanks, great dress, I have it in green" Donna replied. "Great minds think alike" Alex added.

Donna was right of course, Alex thought. It was a great dress. It was smart and sophisticated but sexy too. It hugged her curves and the frill of fabric running down the length of the back of the dress added a little playful sexiness. Donna showed Alex to Harvey's office and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. She was about to go and tell Harvey that his consultant had arrived but wanted to find out some information first seeing that Harvey wasn't very forthcoming.

Donna managed to find out that they'd only met a few days prior - that would explain the recent change in his mood, or would it? Harvey didn't usually get like this over women. From a brief conversation with Alex, Donna had managed to do her 'thing' and deduced that this woman was British, lived in London but spent a lot of time over here. Was probably in her late twenties. Was not married or engaged. Was beautiful but not in an alienating way. Had great taste in shoes and dresses. Made her own money. A lot of money. Was smart and funny. Was sassy and had not slept with Harvey. Donna liked her. Donna approved.

Donna left to inform Harvey of his consultant's arrival. Alex took the opportunity to look at Harvey's office. She liked it. She felt it said a lot about him. The artwork was in an acquired taste and it was mischievous. She liked it. He had a turntable and a wall of vinyl. She liked that he loved music as much as she did. The furniture was very stylish, masculine and minimal with a strong design aesthetic. Very 'Harvey' she thought with a smile.

Harvey excused himself from the conference room and followed Donna down the corridor. She walked in silence, which spoke volumes. "Just say it" Harvey said. "Say what? Donna asked feigning innocence. "You know what" he said. "She's beautiful Harvey. She's also smart and funny. I like her. You should date her." Donna concluded as she rounded the corner to her cubicle. Harvey just laughed and shook his head. It was good to know that Donna liked Alex as much as he did though. Her opinion really mattered to him.

Donna watched as Harvey battled to play it cool with Alex but she could tell that he was anything but cool underneath it all. Only someone that knew Harvey as well as she did would notice. But it was clear that Harvey liked this woman. Really liked her. It was sweet really. Donna noted that she'd need to advise Harvey every step of the way if he wanted to make something happen with this woman because if it was left to him he would keep his feelings to himself and lose her before he even had her. Just like he did with the very few women he'd cared about in the past. Harvey had a habit of not realising how he felt until after he'd lost them. Yes, she'd have to keep a very close eye on this.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The meeting went well. Victoria Denning had instantly fallen in love with Alex and her passion for diamonds. Hard not to really, Harvey thought. Alex had examined a sample of some of the stones in question and confirmed that they were not what Victoria had thought she was investing in. Victoria had indeed been the victim of a scam. Alex felt bad for her; she'd lost a lot of money but had also been duped by someone she trusted. But Harvey assured Victoria that she'd get her money back as well as compensation so she didn't need to worry. Alex believed him. She could tell he had a strong moral compass. She liked that. Damn him and all the things she was beginning to like about him. She could not fall for this guy she reminded herself, he cannot give you what you want. You'll get used and you'll get hurt.

Harvey took Alex to a great restaurant for lunch. She was impressed by his choice. They settled at their table and Harvey thanked her for coming in to consult at such short notice. Harvey waved the waiter away three or four times, they hadn't had a chance to look at the menu as they were too busy talking. It was so easy between them. They just got on brilliantly. When the waiter came over a fifth time they realised it was probably time to order.

Over an hour passed and Alex realised she needed to leave soon in order to make it to her next meeting on time. As they got up leave, Harvey went to pull out her chair. He really was a gentleman, old school; you didn't get that any more. She liked it. Harvey hailed her a cab so that she wouldn't be late for her next meeting and opened the back door for her. As she stepped off the curb and went to get in she turned back to thank Harvey or lunch, he was leaning on the door and she was surprised by how close his face was to hers. He was smiling and studying her face silently, then he said "there's something about you Miss Smith" in a very low voice as he shook his head slowly.

"Hmmm. I think I know what it is" Alex noted, she continued "1 - You're just not used to actually enjoying a woman's company. 2 - You're surprised that you like spending time with me despite the fact that 3 - we're not sleeping together." The most sexy and cheeky smile Alex had ever seen broke out across Harvey's face as he said "1 - I _am_ surprised at how much I enjoy your company, 2 - I _really do_ like spending time with you and 3 – well, I'm still working on that". They both stood there for a few moments smiling at each other. Do not fall for him, Alex reminded herself. So she broke the silence by informing Harvey that she had no intention of becoming one of the many notches on his bedpost because that wasn't what she was looking for and she deserved better. There, she'd said it. This had been fun but it was going nowhere as she knew what would happen with Mr 'love them and leave them'.

As if reading her thoughts Harvey said "don't judge me by my past and don't put yourself in the same class as the 'notches' as you call them. You're different to anyone I've ever met. _You've_ got my attention and you're holding it."

Alex smiled at that, she had to hand it to him; he had a way with words. She'd only known him a few days but she could tell that he didn't say stuff like that very often by the look on his face. He kissed her on the cheek and told her to enjoy her weekend with her family and that he was looking forward to their drinks on Tuesday.

Harvey watched as the cab pulled away. He was in trouble. He liked her. No, he really liked her. He wasn't the relationship kind though. Never had been. But that was obviously what she was looking for. He thought about it a while longer and realised that maybe he didn't know what he wanted. This was new territory for him and very confusing.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harvey had been invited to test-drive the new Aston Martin as part of a race day at a race track about an hour from the city. His buddy Mark had also been invited so they drove up together in Mark's vintage Aston Martin. Harvey hadn't owned an Aston for years but always got invited to these things and he had to hand it to their marketing team; their persistence was paying off – he'd forgotten how much he'd loved that car. He was looking forward to today. There was usually a tournament and he usually won.

When they arrived they were shown to a large room with seating and refreshments and told to make themselves at home as there was still 10 minutes before the safety briefing. There were about 8 other people there so they took a seat on a large L shaped couch near the panoramic window; Harvey had a great view of the track and all the cars they were going to be driving.

"Holy shit" Mark said looking in the direction of the door. Before adding "no, no, don't turn around". Harvey gave Mark a questioning look. "A chick just walked in" Mark said in reply to Harvey's look. Harvey rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "you know Mark, women are allowed to drive, they even vote now." "That's not what I meant" Mark corrected, "she's gorgeous". Curiosity got the better of Harvey as he asked "can I turn around and look yet?" "Yeah, quickly" Mark said.

"Well, I'll be damned. Miss Smith. What are you doing here?" Harvey mumbled through a smile. "You know her?" Mark asked, and then added "of course you do, if she's a model in New York, chances are you've slept with her."

"Actually, I haven't slept with her, but I want to! She's not a model, she's a diamond merchant. Called Alex. We've been out a few times. In fact, we're going out for drinks tonight. She's… different" Harvey said. "Wow, it must be love" Mark quipped. Harvey rolled his eyes at him.

Harvey got up and crossed the room to say hi to Alex. She couldn't believe it when she saw him. "You _are_ stalking me!" she said, then added "what are you doing here?" "I was invited, what are you doing here?" he said. "Well, my dad was invited and bought me along because he knows how much I love fast cars." She said motioning to the older man to her left. "Harvey, this is my dad, Colin Smith. Dad this is my… friend, Harvey Specter." The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"So is this the Harvey that's taking you out tonight?" her dad asked. Alex's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she playfully punched her dad in the arm. Harvey just cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "It was a long drive up here so we covered a lot of ground" she offered by way of explanation to Harvey.

They were then called to take their seats at the front of the room. Harvey grabbed Alex's arm and teased "so you told your dad about me already?" She rolled her eyes and said "oh calm down Harvey. Like I said, it was a long drive and I was filling him in on my week. I told him about consulting for your company and that we were going out after dinner tonight".

What she didn't tell Harvey was that she'd told her parents about him over the weekend. She hadn't gone in to detail but she'd told them that he seemed nice and was a gentleman and they were going to go on a few dates. She obviously didn't tell them that he was a womanising bachelor and she was afraid to fall for him because she knew he wasn't looking for a relationship.

The day was spent driving fast cars round the circuit, and then waiting with the group until it was your turn to race again. Neither of them said anything but they both found it hard to decide if it was the driving or the flirting in between drives that they preferred. Either way, they both had a great day. Harvey was getting on great with Alex's dad too. They had so much in common and were ganging up on Alex much to her annoyance. At the end of the day, it was time to announce the fastest laps, so everyone gathered on the pit lane. Harvey turned to Alex and said "how about a little wager? Loser buys dinner." "Deal" Alex agreed.

Alex knew she could drive well; her dad had been taking her to track days since she got her license. She'd been told many times that she should think about taking her racing more seriously as she had real talent. But she had other passions and enjoyed just keeping this as a hobby. She also loved wiping the smirks of men's faces when she beat them. No one considered the blonde girl a threat. Least of all Harvey; he couldn't hide his surprise after watching her first lap.

Harvey suspected he'd won the trophy. He usually did. Mark had put in a few good laps though so he couldn't be sure and Alex had really surprised him; she could drive! It was then announced that Mark had come third. The trainer then announced that the difference between first and second place was less than a second. He then announced that the contenders were Harvey Specter and Alex Smith. "Congratulations to our first place winner, with a seriously fast lap time, Alex Smith." Harvey couldn't believe it; he couldn't understand why he had a huge smile on his face either. He didn't usually take losing so well – something Mark also pointed out. Harvey went over to congratulate Alex by extending hand. As they shook hands they both laughed. "Gotta hand it to you, you can drive" Harvey said. "Why thank you, Mr Specter" Alex replied.

By the time Alex had finished changing out of her racing gear and walked to the car park, her dad and Harvey were stood chatting and admiring Mark's car. Mark was busy talking to the trainer about coming back for a return visit. She walked over and joined them. "You ready Dad?" "Yes, yes, we better get back and meet your mum for dinner, it was great to meet you Harvey" he said and Alex could tell that he meant it. "Yeah, likewise Colin. Great to meet you too" Harvey said before turning to Alex. "So I guess I'll see you later? Take your time though; it's your parent's last night in New York." At that point Alex's dad interrupted "look, it seems silly for Alex to try and fit us all in this evening and please everyone. Harvey, why don't you just join us for dinner?" Once again, Alex was blushing "Dad, you're jumping the gun a bit. I'm sure Harvey doesn't want to go for dinner with the parents of a woman he hasn't even been on a date with yet!" Harvey found this whole scenario highly amusing but he was touched at the invitation and he really did want to go. He wanted to spend more time with Alex and he really did like her Dad. It would be nice to spend some time in a normal family environment he thought. "Colin, I really appreciate the invitation, I'd love to join you for dinner" he said and flashed Alex a very satisfied smile. Urgh, they ganged up on me earlier, add my mum to the mix and this might get painful, she thought. But a part of her was really looking forward to it too.

"Fabulous, we'll see you at 7pm, The French at The Westley" Colin replied. "See you then" Harvey confirmed as he got into Mark's car. This was an interesting turn of events.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harvey arrived at The French at exactly 7pm. The maître d' informed him that the rest of the party were already there and showed him to the table. Alex's dad was the first to spot him and stood to greet him with a warm handshake and a pat on the arm. Before Alex had a chance to say hi, her dad was introducing him to his wife, Grace. Alex liked how Harvey was dressed tonight. He had on a beautifully tailored grey suit, but he wasn't wearing a tie and had the top two buttons of his white shirt undone. Perfect for the semi-formal setting of The French she thought.

Harvey greeted Grace and kissed her on the cheek; it was only then that he had a chance to turn his attention to Alex. She stood to say hi and kiss him on the cheek. Once again she looked beautiful. The French was a reasonably formal restaurant so her outfit of black cigarette pants and grey shirt was perfect. Harvey was a details man and he noticed how the electric blue embroidery on her shirt perfectly matched the colour of her blue shoes which were satin and had a buckle on them. Donna entered his mind as he recognised the shoes as the ones Mr Big bought for Carrie in an episode of Sex and the City – Donna had shown him a video clip of the episode and declared that she wanted a pair of the famous 'Something Blue' Manolo Blahnik's as a reward for all her hard work! Harvey had tried his best but thanks to the success of the show they were sold out everywhere. Donna had never let him forget this.

The dinner went by quickly as Alex's parents told Harvey stories about her making Alex blush but balanced it out with asking Harvey about his life and telling him about theirs. Everyone was having a genuinely good time. Harvey had agreed to the dinner mainly because it was a way to spend more time with Alex, but the reality was that he was glad he was there as he was really enjoying being part of a family dinner with no dramas. Alex was lucky to have parents that were still together and still clearly in love.

Alex's mom was recalling a particularly embarrassing story so Alex took the opportunity to excuse herself and go to the ladies room. After fixing her makeup she checked her phone. Four missed calls and a text all from Henry. The text simply said '911'. That was their code for 'call me back NOW'! She dialled his number and he answered straight away. He explained that someone on the table he was hosting at the Tiffany ball was sick and could no longer come so there was an empty spot. He had to fill the seat with a high profile or wealthy individual so needed Alex's help. "Or I thought you could kill two birds with one stone and bring that handsome devil you've been seeing lately. I googled him, he's high profile and wealthy" Henry added and laughed. "Henry! I can't believe you googled him! I'm with him now actually, well I'm in the ladies room, he's sat with my parents. Long story! I'll ask him and let you know. But I'm pretty sure he'll say yes." She hoped he'd say yes. Despite her better judgement, Alex really enjoyed spending time with Harvey.

As Alex returned to the table the waiter came and asked if anyone wanted dessert, everyone declined as they were too full from their first two courses. But Alex's dad announced "my daughter's favourite is on the menu so she'd like the profiteroles please." "No, dad. I'm too full". But it was too late, the order was in and the waiter had gone. Alex ate as much as she could of the dessert but declared she was about to burst.

As 9 o'clock rolled around Grace declared that it was probably time they called it a night as they had to pack and were leaving early in the morning. Colin asked for the bill. When it arrived Colin was about to pick up the pen to sign if off and add it to their room bill but Harvey beat him to it and snatched it up. He pulled out his wallet. "No, no, Harvey. Dinner is on me" Alex's dad said. "I'm afraid it's not Colin. Alex and I had a little wager this afternoon and the loser had to pay for dinner" he said smiling at Alex. "That was dinner for the two of us, not my whole family!" she corrected. "Please, let me pay. You've been so kind letting me join your family dinner and I've had a great time. It would be my pleasure and I insist. Besides, a bet's a bet!" Harvey handed the waiter his card. Alex's parents thanked Harvey as everyone got up to leave Grace hugged Harvey and expressed how much she'd enjoyed his company tonight, sentiments repeated by Colin. Alex told them she'd come up to their room shortly to say goodbye to them properly, clutching her stomach she told them she'd have to go for a walk around the block first to try and walk off her unwanted dessert.

As Alex and Harvey walked down the stairs to the main lobby Harvey asked if he could accompany Alex on her walk. "Sure, that'd be nice" came her reply. "Excellent" Harvey said as he held out his arm for Alex to loop her arm through. It felt good to be this close to her, he thought. They walked down the street and rounded the corner, Harvey pointed out his building and they chatted comfortably as they walked the streets of the city.

"So" Alex declared. "I got a call from Henry when I went to the ladies room. He's got a spare seat on his table at the Tiffany ball on Thursday. Someone got sick and dropped out. He was wondering if I had any high profile and wealthy clients I wanted to invite and then he asked if I wanted to invite you instead." "Hey! I'm high profile and wealthy" Harvey protested. "So you'll come?" Alex asked. "Sure, it'll be fun. Plus this way I don't have to wait over a week to go on a date with you" Harvey said. "Oh, no, this isn't a date – you're doing me a favour. You still have to take me on a real dinner and drinks style date when I come back to New York next week". Harvey laughed. "I better call Henry to let him know. He was starting to panic. They ducked into a quiet doorway so that Alex could make the call. She told Henry that Harvey had agreed to come. Harvey heard Henry say "oh, thank god" on the other end of the line and smiled at Alex, then Henry added "does he know it's $2,000 a ticket?" "Don't worry about that, I'll sort that out with you" Alex replied. "Well tell him to bring his credit card for the auction" Henry added. Alex started to talk over him before Harvey heard any more "ok then Henry, speak to you tomorrow, love you, bye."

"Well, that's a nice last minute surprise. I'm looking forward to that" Harvey declared. "You know you can't embarrass me right? There's going to be lots of celebrities and high profile people there. I'll need you on your best behaviour" Alex teased. "I think I'll be ok" Harvey assured her.

As they rounded the corner Alex apologised again for Harvey having to endure her parent's stories but Harvey explained that he'd had a really good time and that he thought her parents were great. "Ah, thanks. They are pretty great. I hope I'll be as happy as they are someday" she said. Before Harvey could respond a young guy came sprinting down the sidewalk out of nowhere and ran straight into Alex knocking her off her feet and ripping her arm out of Harvey's. She hit the sidewalk hard and lost her purse and one of her shoes in the process. In that instant, Harvey was torn – did he help Alex or run after the guy and beat the shit out of him? He chose to help Alex. She was starting to sit up and was muttering profanities at the disappearing youth as he gathered up her purse and found her shoe. Harvey leaned down to help her up "Jesus, are you ok? Come here" he motioned for her to put her arm around his neck. She did as she was told and he helped her up and half carried her to the steps of a nearby building. "Sit down, let me look at you" he ordered softly and kneeled down in from of her. He was shocked at how strongly he wanted to protect and care for her.

Alex was in a bit of a daze. It all happened so quickly. All she knew was that she'd landed awkwardly and her ass and her wrist hurt like hell. She liked how protective Harvey was being though. Harvey set her purse down on the step next to her and lifted her foot so that he could put her shoe back on. "You ok Cinderella?" he said as her foot slipped into the shoe. "I think so, Prince Charming" she replied before adding "I'm going to have a massive bruise on my right butt cheek tomorrow." "Ouch!" he replied with a smile.

This was the first time Alex had looked vulnerable since he'd met her Harvey thought and all he wanted to do was look after her. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She reached up and touched his hand and instantly regretted it as pain shot from her wrist and she winced, totally killing the moment. "What is it? Your wrist? Did you hurt it? Let me see" Harvey ordered. "It's fine, I can still move it. I landed on it so it's probably just bruised" she said flexing her wrist gently. "Let me see. Where does it hurt?" he ordered again. "Here and here" she said pointing to her wrist bone and the inside of her wrist. Harvey took her hand in his and shocked her by gently kissing her wrist bone before looking her in the eyes. He turned his attention back to her wrist and asked "and here?" pointing to the inside of her wrist. She nodded her head slowly so Harvey repeated the process kissing the inside of her wrist. Then they just stared at each other. What was this? They both felt it. Against her better judgement Alex pointed to her lips and said "and here". Harvey let out a little laugh and Alex thought the way his nostrils flared a little when he did so was adorable. He admired her move, 'smooth' he thought. He leaned in and placed the most tender kiss Alex had ever felt on her lips. As he pulled away he was smiling and noticed that she was too. "Better?" he asked. "Much" came her reply.

As Harvey and Alex entered the lobby of the Westley Harvey led them over to Guest Services to ask for an ice pack for Alex's wrist, they said they'd get one sent up to her suite immediately. Alex was so used to looking after herself it felt odd to have someone fussing over her. She quite liked it though. At the same time Harvey was thinking how much he liked taking care of someone else for a change.

Harvey's thoughts were interrupted by someone saying his name really loudly "Harvey Specter, how the hell are you buddy?" Harvey turned and instantly recognised the tall guy walking towards them as one of his old Harvard classmates. "John, wow, great to see you." Harvey liked John and was pleased to see him. His timing was off, but it was good to see a friendly face. Harvey remembered his manners "John, this is Alex. Alex, this is John, we went to Harvard together". Alex leaned in to greet John as Harvey said "what are you doing here buddy?" "In town for a meeting, leave in the morning, you got time for a drink?" "Err, yeah" he said looking unsure at Alex. "It's fine, you guys catch up. I need to go and say goodbye to my parents. We were about to say goodnight anyway" she assured him. "Just excuse us for one second John" Harvey said turning to face Alex. "Are you sure you're ok? Make sure you ice your wrist." Harvey ordered. "I'm fine. Bruised, but fine. Go and have a drink with your friend. I'll see you Thursday." She assured him. "OK" he said smiling at her "I'm really looking forward to being your date" he said as he raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. "Goodnight Harvey and thanks for looking after me tonight". "No problem, any time" he said. This time they kissed goodnight on the lips.

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This year's Tiffany Blue Book Ball had a 1920's art deco theme. This was because the famous jeweller had supplied most of the jewellery for that year's film The Great Gatsby. Alex didn't want to go all out on the theme, instead opting for a 1920's inspired hairstyle, red lips and original 1920's vintage Tiffany art deco style jewellery.

She'd styled her hair in a deep side parting with soft finger waves and adorned it with a crystal art deco slide. Henry had arranged for her to borrow some vintage Tiffany jewellery and the two elements combined provided enough of a nod to the theme while also making her look timeless.

Her red lips matched the colour of her red dress perfectly. She'd seen the dress in the window of a boutique and loved it instantly. She knew it would be perfect for tonight. It was a deep red, floor length backless creation with a deep crossover neckline. A loose frill went all the way from the deep neckline, up and around the back of the halter neck and then back down the other side of the neckline and to the side of the waist where it was adorned by an art deco style brooch. The frill then continued all the way down a thigh-high split and to the floor. It was simply stunning, it fit her curves like a glove and Alex felt a million dollars in it. If this dress and the sight of Alex in it didn't make Harvey Specter weak at the knees, nothing would, she thought.

Harvey had been quite sweet over the last 48 hours Alex thought to herself as she waited for the elevator to take her down to the lobby. He'd called her the morning after her fall to check how she was doing and he was relieved to hear that the ice pack had eased her wrist pain. He was also amused to hear that she had a big bruise on her butt. He'd texted her again that night to check she was still improving. For someone who loved them and left them he was coming across as very caring. Could she let herself start to fall for this guy? Her head said no. Her head said that as soon as she fell for him or slept with him, or both, he'd be out the door and she'd be nursing a broken heart. Unless Harvey actually came out and told her… something, she'd have to keep it casual. Flirty friends, that's how she had to keep it she reminded herself.

Harvey had agreed to pick Alex up at 7:30pm at The Westley so he'd made sure he had his favourite tux on and that Ray, his driver, could drive them there. He got to the hotel with a few minutes to spare. He took a seat in the lobby ensuring the one he chose had a clear view of the bank of elevators. He did not want to miss her grand entrance. She hadn't said anything about what she was wearing but he knew she'd look amazing and he didn't want to miss it. She had told him it was an art deco inspired ball so he'd made sure to wear his vintage 1920's Tiffany cufflinks. He wondered if she'd notice them. Harvey had a collection of vintage cufflinks and watches. He liked having rare and beautiful things that no one else had - which was probably why he liked Alex so much. He let his mind wander as he fixed his cufflinks, if things went well and they ended up spending the night together, what would happen after that? Usually he'd stop seeing a woman as soon as she started to show feelings for him, he wasn't interested in that. But it was different with Alex. She'd already started displaying feelings for him and they hadn't even slept together yet. And whether he liked it or not, he was starting to feel something for her. This was new territory for Harvey and he had no idea what was going to happen.

When she stepped out of the elevator she literally took his breath away. He gasped quietly and was sure he stopped breathing momentarily. He'd told women they looked breath-taking before but it wasn't until this moment that he realised he'd never really meant it. He'd never seen a woman look more beautiful. Her hair, her face, her dress, everything was perfect. As she walked over to him he noticed the dangerous split in her dress that flashed her left leg with every other step she took. He stood to greet her and she spotted him and smiled. "Harvey, you look very handsome" she smiled waiting for him to reply. He realised he hadn't said anything "sorry, I mean thanks. Sorry, you really have me speechless. You look incredible. Like a Hollywood movie star from years gone by." He smiled at her before adding "we'll be the best looking couple in the room."

As they exited the hotel, Ray was stood holding the car door open for Alex. She thanked him and got in. That registered with Ray. Not many of the people he drove actually thanked him these days. The car journey flew by as they chatted. Alex noticed his cufflinks and examined them by taking his hand and turning his wrist in the light. The both felt the jolt of energy as they touched. "Vintage Tiffany. You did your homework" she said. "I did, but I've had these for years" he answered, pleased that she'd noticed them. They pulled up to the venue less than 10 minutes later. It was busy. There was a step and repeat and a bank of paparazzi with flash bulbs going off constantly. Harvey helped Alex out of the car and as they waited their turn to walk the tiffany blue carpet, not red carpet Harvey noted, a woman asked them for their names and occupations. As they took their turn for photographers in front of the step and repeat Harvey put his arm around Alex's waist as the woman read out the details she'd taken. Harvey and Alex posed for the photographers and once they were done, they laughed about how embarrassing it was. Alex said it was a shame that they'd never see those photos again because no one knew who they were. "Speak for yourself" came Harvey's reply before continuing "I was voted one of New York's most eligible bachelors last year. My photo was in the New York Times." "Really? Wow. I didn't realise my date was a celebrity" Alex mocked.

They climbed the grand staircase to the mezzanine level where the champagne reception was being held. Harvey took two glasses of champagne off the server's tray and handed one to Alex. "Cheers" he said. "Cheers" she replied as they clinked glasses and both took a sip. At that point Henry came over with his mom. "Holy hell Alex, you look unbelievable" were the first words out of his mouth. "Why thank you Henry, you look pretty dapper yourself, and Rose you look beautiful as always, I love your dress" Alex said taking in Rose's traditional African dress. "Thank you sweetheart, you really do look a million dollars" Rose replied. "Literally" Henry winked; he'd leant Alex a very expensive necklace from the Tiffany archive. Henry continued "so, this must be Harvey Specter?" Alex cringed; she really didn't want Harvey to know that Henry had googled him! Alex introduced everyone and kisses and handshakes were exchanged.

"So, Alex told me you've really looked after her over the years. Still do with your legendary cooking? Harvey said to Rose. "It's my pleasure; I love that girl like my own. She's a treasure. She called my cooking legendary did she? Flattery might just get you a dinner invitation Harvey!" Rose said with a wink. Harvey liked Rose. Alex and Henry rolled their eyes at each other at Harvey's flirting, and at Rose for taking the bait.

They were called through to take their seats for dinner and Harvey was pleased that the four of them were sat together; he liked Henry and his mom and knew they'd have fun over the course of the dinner. Henry was hosting the table of 10 people, but he'd purposefully not sat Alex next to him as he knew they'd monopolise each other's time and accidentally exclude everyone else. Instead he'd sat Alex next to his boss so that she could network. Harvey was on Alex's left, then Rose next to Harvey and then Henry finished off the quartet, he then had a very important Tiffany customer sat to his left. Theirs was a fun and chatty table but you could never really chat to the people on the opposite side of the table so the four of them spent most of the night talking to each other, finding out about each other, telling stories and laughing lots.

Harvey had to hand it to Alex; she surrounded herself with good people. People who cared about her very much. When Alex was busy impressing Henry's boss and Henry was busy schmoozing a customer, Harvey and Rose were getting to know each other. Harvey learned a lot about Alex from Rose that night. One of the stories she told him blew his mind; Alex really was a formidable woman. Rose explained that she and her husband owned a beautiful building that they had converted into apartments. It was where they raised their children and it was their family business and their sole income. In later years, when he began working, Henry had moved into one of the apartments and paid them rent. This was where Alex lived with him when she was living here. About 5 years ago, things had been tough for her and Henry when Henry's father died. There was an issue with his life insurance and at one point Rose was worried she might lose their family home and business. Alex had offered to give Rose the money she needed to keep the house she loved so much. Rose had no other options and reluctantly accepted Alex's generous offer. Luckily, the insurance was sorted out and Rose was able to pay Alex back a few years ago. "But that girl saved my life, my family's life. She didn't know if she would ever see that money again, but she gave it to me anyway" Rose said with tears in her eyes, before adding "she's a gem Harvey. You're lucky to have her in your life." "I'm starting to realise that Rose" Harvey replied, then continued "we only met a little over a week ago, but I can already tell she's special."

* * *

**This was my first fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback and reviews.**

**I'm tweaking/perfecting this again for 2019 and posting chapter by chapter (lots of you requested that so you could review each chapter).**

**Follow the story to make sure you catch the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
